I'll See You Again
by samiroberson
Summary: Roselyn has loved Fred since the day they met during her first year. This is about their time during the Final Battle. Rose's world comes crashing down. During her downward spiral, she finds love and gets to have a happily ever after. Even though he's not beside her, she knows she'll see him again. (Look up Westlife's "I'll See You Again" while you read to get the full effect.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar about this story. I only own Roselyn, Belle, their parents and Rose's kids, and the plot. Harry Potter belongs to the ever amazing J.K. Rowling, the song "I'll See You Again" belongs to the always perfect group Westlife. I'm just playing with their masterpieces. **

* * *

_Always you will be a part of me_

_And I will forever feel your strength_

_When I need it most_

_You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_

_I can't say this to your face_

_But I know you hear_

Firing spells left and right, Roselyn tried to make her way to the rest of the Weasley family and Belle. She knew that newly married George and Belle would be together, and she hoped that Fred was with them. Every time her wand was raised to defend or conjure, her engagement ring glinted in the light. It wasn't until Voldemort called a cease that her world completely shattered. There, leaning over one of the fallen; crying hysterically was George. She faintly heard someone ask "Where's Roselyn? Has anyone seen Roselyn?"

She couldn't take her eyes off the body lying on the ground, unmoving. She walked until her knees gave out two feet from where he lay, and let out the saddest earth-shattering scream that would make even a banshee cover their ears. Suddenly, she felt several pairs of arms wrap themselves around her and hold her, but all she really felt was emptiness.

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

Tears rolled down her face and sobs racked her body as she watched her best friend and the love of her life be placed into the ground behind the Burrow. On her right stood Charlie Weasley, holding onto her as if she would collapse if he let go, and on her left stood George and Belle; the former holding her hand and trying to be strong for the both of them, but failing miserably. Roselyn squeezed his hand and clutched onto Charlie with her other hand, her legs shaking and preparing to drop her.

As soon as the service was over, everyone began to leave to go back to the house, leaving Charlie and Roselyn, George and Belle standing there in silence. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she broke free from Charlie and ran into the woods until she came upon the willow tree that was known as _their _place: the place where he proposed and she said yes. She dropped to her knees. She pulled out her necklace and gazed at the ring that lay on the chain: the ring that Fred gave her for Christmas of her sixth year. She smiled as the watched the garnet and citrine stones shine in the light.

_When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy_

_And I tell myself I'm so blessed_

_To have had you in my life, my life_

Roselyn sat back, leaning on the tree. She still felt her tears falling, but she didn't care. She heard footsteps crunching the leaves, and she whipped out her wand. She held it up, preparing for anything, but lowered it when she saw Charlie standing there, hands in his pockets. His face and cheeks were turning as red as his hair from the cold, so Roselyn cast a warmth spell around the tree and beckoned him over.

He walked into the bubble of warm and sat beside her. She looked over at him and hiccupped a little. "H-How did y-you f-find me?" He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "It was that necklace you gave George. He said you weren't doing well and Belle already knew about the willow tree." She grabbed both of his hands in hers, looking up into his face. "I've been a total prat, Charlie. I've been thinking of myself, and I didn't take into consideration everyone else's feelings. Molly and Arthur lost a son; you, Bill, Percy, Ron and Ginny lost a brother; and George lost his other half. I shouldn't have run off when everyone else was hurting too."

Charlie moved a chocolate curl out of her face, and put it behind her ear. "You're right Rose. You shouldn't have run off like that, but we all know how horrible this was for you. Sure, we all lost a son and brother, but you lost something too. Fred was your best friend nad you were engaged to be married! You were going to spend the rest of your lives together, so don't sit there and pretend to get over it because it's going to take a while to heal. You need someone to be there while you're going through everything. Now, I know I'm not Fred, but I want to be the one that helps you through everything."

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

Roselyn looked up at Charlie with a sad smile on her face. She reached up cupped his face with one of her hands, causing him to lean into her touch. "Charlie, you've been there for me from the moment I met you. I know it's not fair to you, but I can't jump into anything right now. I love Fred, and I always will. Maybe one day the wounds will heal, but the hurt is just too fresh right now. I'm sorry Charlie," she whispered.

Charlie took the hand cupping his face in his hand, kissed the palm and smiled at her. "Roselyn Lillian Kingsley, I'm not trying to get in the way of what you and Fred have, and I'm not asking you to forget him. All I'm asking is to let me help you get through this. We can heal together, but neither one of us needs to do this alone. I was going to ask you to go back to Romania with me, but I realize now that rebuilding everything means more to you," he said smiling a little, "We'll just take everything one day at a time, okay?"

_When I had the time to tell you_

_I never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When the words I should have said_

_Would come to haunt me_

_In my darkest hour I tell myself_

_I'll see you again_

Roselyn and Charlie walked back to the Burrow arm-in-arm. When they reached the cemetery, Rose stopped and turned to Charlie. "I need a few minutes with him, Charlie. Wait for me at the house? I won't be long," she pleaded softly. He nodded, kissing her on the forehead before turning and leaving her with Fred's grave.

She walked up to his headstone that read:

**Here lies Fred Weasley**

**Hero of the Battle of Hogwarts**

**Beloved son, brother, twin, friend, and fiancé**

**You may be gone, but you're not forgotten**

She sniffled as she rubbed her fingertips over the smooth marble. "Oh Fred. It's all my fault you're not here. But of course, I had to be the one to run off and try to find a duel to place myself in the middle of. It's my fault we got separated," she sobbed, "I didn't even get to tell you how much I love you! The last words I said to you were 'Stop teasing your brother'. I should have told you how much you meant to me, Fred. I don't even know if you knew or not."

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

Roselyn sobbed as she clutched onto the raised earth as if she was holding onto Fred himself. She vaguely felt someone pick her up bridal style and hold her close to them. She looked up at the person's face before sobbing again. "He knew how much you love him. It was all he could talk about when you were separated. 'I can't believe she loves me! I am the luckiest bloke on the planet, George! You know why? Because I have the love of an amazing girl.' He told me, that right after the battle, he wanted McGonagall to marry you right there in front of everyone. You know how I know this? Because twins know everything about each other," Georgia muttered into her hair as she clutched onto him, sobbing hysterically.

George walked both of them back to the house where Roselyn was then passed to her parents. She held onto her mother while her father rubbed her head soothingly. She then sat upright before jumping up and running into Molly and Arthur's arms. "I am so sorry, Molly! I never should have left him, Arthur! I was better skilled at protective spells, but I went on the offensive and chased after Death Eaters instead of staying by his side," she cried. Arthur dried her tears as Molly kissed her forehead. "You listen to me, Roselyn Lillian. It is not your fault, you hear me? No one knows if a protective spell would have saved Fred, but I do know that if you had stayed with him we would have lost you both. I will always mourn the loss of my son, but I am so happy you are still here, Rose," Molly said, crying.

_**FOUR YEARS LATER…**_

Roselyn packed up her stuff before holding the rings on her necklace to her chest. She felt a few tears escape her eyes, but wiped them away when the door opened. Charlie Weasley popped his head inside, his eyes landing on Roselyn in a corner. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Everyone is waiting downstairs when you're ready, babe. You know you don't have to do this. We can keep it as it is and sell my place in Romania. I don't want you to give up your childhood home for me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened," he said. She turned in his arms and smiled. "I want to do this, Charlie. My parents would've wanted it that way. Besides, there were several good memories here for me, and I want someone else to experience some good memories of their own here. We'll be back, but for now it's time to say goodbye," she said. She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing the very last box of her parents' belongings and walking downstairs to the entryway.

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

She looked up at all the portraits on the wall. She came to know every last person, some more than others, and some she would have loved to meet: her parents, Jordon and Alyssa Kingsley; Remus and Tonks Lupin; Sirius Black; Severus Snape; Albus Dumbledore; Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody; James and Lily Potter; and Fred Weasley. At Fred's portrait, she stopped and stared as his smiling face looked back at her and winked before putting his "prank-pulling" face on. She kissed her fingertips and placed them on his lips before walking out to meet everyone. Today was the day she turned her parents' home into a symbol of the community; a place of safety and kindness.

She handed the final box to Ron Weasley before turning to the group consisting of: Harry, Ginny and Teddy; Ron and Hermione; George and Belle; Belle's parents; Percy, Molly and Arthur; Bill and Fleur; Minerva McGonagall; and of course, Charlie. She smiled at everyone before beginning her speech. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. I know I've been very secluded these last four years, but I've been busy. As you all know, this was my parents' home for over eighteen years. When my parents passed away four years ago, I was devastated. I had lost Fred only two months prior, but with the help of an amazing man, it doesn't hurt as much as it did. Thank you, Charlie Weasley. For everything you've done. I love you," she said smiling at him, "Thanks to generous donations from Hogwarts, The Salem Institute, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, I am proud to announce the opening of the 'Fallen Phoenix Home for Young Witches and Wizards'. It's a place for those that lost their parents to the war, and just an all around home for those that have nowhere to go when they're not attending school. Also, its whole being is dedicated to the fallen members of the Order of the Phoenix, thus the name. If you'll join me inside, you'll see the rest of it," she beckoned to the teary-eyed group.

She walked inside, followed by everyone, and stopped in the entryway, staring at the "In Memory" wall of the fallen members. "Each person on this wall was a valued and loved member of the Order. There's a wing dedicated to each and every one of them. In each wing, there are tutoring classes available for the residents here, but also any student who needs a little extra help. The Severus Snape wing for all things Potions and Legilimency; The Remus and Tonks Lupin wing for special children having problems controlling their metamorphagi and/or werewolf urges; The Sirius Black wing for those who don't like blood status as a form of exile; The Alastor Moody wing for children who aspire to be Aurors; The Albus Dumbledore wing for anyone who needs advice and help in finding the light when they're shrouded by the darkness; The James and Lily Potter wing for those children who lost their parents at a young age and need some motherly love; The Hedwig wing for those children who've never experienced the joy of owning a pet—complete with a petting zoo of all animals allowed at Hogwarts; The Jordon and Alyssa Kingsley wing for all those of magical and muggle blood who need to get away from prying eyes and want to walk in both worlds; and finally, the Fred Weasley wing of fun and games. Whether it's teaching children to play Quidditch, how to pull the perfect prank, or just having fun in general, I know it would make him proud. Oh, and before I forget: out back is the Marauders' Memorial Quidditch Pitch. The children need an actual field to play on," she finished.

_I will see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_I miss you like crazy_

_You're gone but not forgotten_

_I'll never forget you_

_Someday I'll see you again_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_Never leave you, yeah_

_Gone but not forgotten_

_I feel you by my side_

_No this is not goodbye_

Roselyn looked around at all her friends and family. She let a sad smile cross her face before wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes landing on a picture on the mantle. It was a picture from Christmas of her sixth year: the twins had their arms around their girl and everyone was smiling and having a great time. Everything was peaceful. She wished more than anything that she could go back and to that time and do everything over, especially the Final Battle. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry standing there, tears rolling down his face. Roselyn put her hand on his face in a comforting gesture, using her thumbs to wipe away his tears.

She wrapped Harry in a hug, never wanting to let him go. "Thank you, Rose," he said, "thank you for everything." She squeezed him in reply. "Promise you'll keep in touch, Harry. I don't want to lose you guys to time," she said seriously. He smiled at her with what looked to be a twinkle in his eye. "If things keep going at their current speed, you'll be seeing a lot more of Hermione and me more often," he said smirking.

She laughed and the two of them made their way back to the group, and she ended up in Charlie's open arms. He kissed the side of her head and smiled at everyone. "I knew the money was being put to good use, but I never imagined this! Fifty points to Hufflepuff, for old time's sake," McGonagall said, stepping up to Roselyn and Charlie, "I also expect I'll see you in August, Kingsley. Congratulations!" She threw Rose a wink and then Apparated away. Everyone turned to Rose in confusion. She shrugged, saying, "She offered me the **Defense **Against the Dark Arts position. I couldn't say no to her, it's McGonagall for Christ's sake!" She smiled at the end and everyone congratulated her.

Once all the congratulatory hugs were finished, Charlie got down on one knee in front of Roselyn. Poor Molly looked like she was about to faint, and Roselyn had already begun to cry. "Like I told you four years ago, under that willow tree, I know I'm not Fred. He's my brother, and I'll always love him, but I said I wanted to be there while you heal. I said I wanted to take things one step at a time, so I'm asking you to take the ultimate step with me. Roselyn Lillian Kingsley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Roselyn had no words to describe the moment other than perfect. She smiled at Charlie and nodded her head. "Yes. Always yes," she said, dropping down to his level and kissing him. They pulled apart and wrapped their arms around each other lovingly. She looked behind Charlie's head at Harry and saw him mouth "I told you so."

Charlie and Roselyn Weasley were married exactly two years later, in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The ceremony was beautiful and George walked her down the aisle. Charlie's best man was Bill and his groomsmen were George, Ron, Harry and a portrait of Fred (who was grinning happily). Roselyn's matron of honor was Belle, her maid of honor was Hermione, with her bridesmaids being Ginny and Fleur. They were married by Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Everyone was in attendance, including Draco Malfoy, whom Charlie invited personally because he and Roselyn were friends in their years at Hogwarts.

Charlie and Roselyn now reside in a quaint two story house exactly half-way between Godric's Hollow and the Burrow. They visit the Burrow constantly and even check in on the now occupied children's home. They even pop over to Malfoy Manor every other day to visit Draco, Astoria and little Scorpius. Although for the next nine months, Roselyn's Apparating days are over. She is currently carrying her and Charlie's first two children, twins, a boy and a girl. They are being named Fredrick Jordon and Alyssa Marie. Needless to say, Charlie is ecstatic and so is the rest of the family. Roselyn loves her life, but she can still be seen holding her necklace and looking up at the sky. She still misses Fred, but she knows she'll see him again.


End file.
